1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera. Specifically the present invention relates to a digital camera for subjecting an image signal of an object being photographed to an image quality control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a digital camera, a color reproduction characteristic varies depending on what signal process is subjected to an image signal outputted from an image sensor. Due to this, a signal process technology is an important element in improving a color expression. However, in a conventional digital camera, it is difficult to perform a suitable color correction corresponding to a condition of an object, whereby there was a tendency toward being limited to a color correction on the assumption that the object would be taken in a good condition. Furthermore, there was also a problem that, as a result of an inconsistent characteristic of an image sensor, a color of a photographed object differed depending on a camera. Still further, it was impossible to perform a color correction on a camera as a user pleased, upon the correction, an image signal of the photographed object had to be taken into a personal computer (PC), and then corrected on the PC.